


Diciannove Giorni: un racconto di caffè, amore e baseball (non necessariamente in quest'ordine)

by Yumeko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom McCoy, Deaf Character, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Romance, San Francisco
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: Ambientato nella San Francisco dei giorni nostri.Leonard sta lavorando come barista in una caffetteria popolare vicino all'AT&T Park prima di iniziare la facoltà di medicina. Il suo nuovo cliente preferito è uno studente d'ingegneria biondo e con gli occhi azzurri che è anche sordo.E' sorprendente quanto può succedere in soli diciannove giorni.





	1. Giorno Uno: lunedì

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366) by [Taverl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl). 



> Note del traduttore:  
> Quando ho letto questa fanfiction, alcuni anni fa, me ne sono completamente innamorata.  
> L'ho poi riscoperta la scorsa estate e rileggerla è stato un grandissimo piacere.  
> Per la prima volta dopo molti anni mi è tornata la voglia di tradurre ed è un onore presentarvi ora questo bellissimo racconto.  
> Conto di tenere il ritmo di pubblicazione di un capitolo a settimana, salvo imprevisti.  
> Per completezza, vi traduco a seguire anche le note dell'autrice, dove trovate dei link interessanti a fan art collegate al racconto.
> 
> §§§  
> Note dell'autore:  
> Questa fanfiction è parte della [Star Trek Big Bang](http://startrekbigbang.livejournal.com/) Challenge.  
> Cliccate [qui](http://aaweth-edain.livejournal.com/27494.html) per vedere la bella fanart di [Aaweth Edain](http://aaweth-edain.livejournal.com/).  
> Cliccate [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1046497) per ascoltare il fantastico mix di [Sullacat](http://sullacat.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Ringrazio [Clio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh) per l'eccezionale beta reading ed [Avirra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra) per la perfetta correzione delle bozze.Un ringraziamento super speciale agli adorabili abitanti della chat room di [Jim and Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) per la loro pazienza e assistenza nei mesi che mi ci sono voluti per portare questa fanfiction alla luce.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Il racconto è stato originariamente ispirato da un posto su Tumblr dello scorso maggio o giugno. In esso, l'autore scriveva di uno scenario in cui Bones è un barista e Jim un cliente sordo. Un giorno Bones inizia ad usare il linguaggio dei segni e Jim è semplicemente raggiante. Non ricordo di chi fosse il post, quindi, se qualcuno lo sapesse, lo prego di farmelo sapere così che io possa attribuirglielo correttamente. O dargli la colpa, a seconda del caso. ;)~~
> 
>  
> 
> AGGIORNAMENTO: Ho trovato il [post originale di Tumblr](http://narvaez.co.vu/post/52507359656/coffee-shop-au-where-jims-deaf-and-leonards-the) di ourstjames! "coffee shop au where jim’s deaf and leonard’s the cashier and after about a year of jim going every day and writing down the same order leonard surprises him by asking him if he wants the regular in sign language and jim just lights up like a christmas tree because no one’s ever chosen to learn sign language for him"
> 
> Mentre non se ne menziona il nome, la caffetteria in cui lavora Leonard è una tra quelle della amatissima catena di San Francisco di nome Philz. Non vi ho mai lavorato nè conosco qualcuno che l'abbia fatto, ma ho gustato spesso il loro caffè e lo raccomando caldamente a chiunque ne apprezzi una buona tazza.
> 
> Disclaimer (NdT: a cui la traduttrice si accoda): non sono sorda e non sono un'esperta della sordità o della cultura dei non udenti. Se ho commesso errori nel caratterizzare i personaggi o nel rappresentare qualcosa, non è stato intenzionale e me ne scuso sinceramente.  
> §§§  
> 

“Prendo un caffelatte* lungo con cacao, extra-large, mezzo decaffeinato, scremato, senza schiuma, con sciroppo montato di torta di zucca, caramello e cannella extra.”  
  
Leonard digrigna i denti, prende un respiro profondo e resiste valorosamente dal sospirare udibilmente. Comunque, alza gli occhi al cielo e scambia un'occhiata sofferente con Christine che è attualmente impegnata a smuovere il caffè macinato in tutte e quattro i filtri conici alla propria postazione. Riesce a passarla liscia perchè il Signor Starbucks che al momento sta occupando la sua postazione non si è preoccupato di alzare lo sguardo dall'alacre digitare sul proprio iPhone, nemmeno per effettuare la sua stomachevole ordinazione.  
  
 _Probabilmente twitta ogni secondo del proprio giorno e il suo unico follower è sua madre.  
  
_ “Mi dispiace, ma non facciamo bevande espresso o caffè aromatizzati.” Questo attira l'attenzione del Ragazzo Shock-insulinico che finalmente alza la testa per quella che è probabilmente la prima volta da quando è entrato nel negozio. Non è brutto, ricorda a Leonard un giovane Frank Zappa, anche se il ragazzo porta dei baffi a manubrio estremi invece del tipico pizzetto di Frank.  
  
 _Camicia a quadri scozzese? C'è. T-shirt bianca? C'è. Jeans skinny? Ci sono. Scarpe di tela? Probabile. Cappellino lavorato a maglia anche se c'è caldo fuori stagione?  
  
_ Leonard nota il lieve luccichio di sudore all'attaccatura dei capelli dell'Aspirante Zappa.  
  
 _C'è.  
  
_ Hipster Generico di San Francisco n. 189.403 si guarda attorno per un momento, probabilmente confuso dall'assenza di mastodontiche macchine per il caffè espresso e di bottiglie di sciroppi oltre che dalla presenza sugli scaffali dietro a Leonard di due dozzine di contenitori riempiti da una varietà di chicchi di caffè.  
  
 _Probabilmente non sa nemmeno cos'abbiano a che fare i chicchi con il caffè.  
  
_ “Ma questo è un coffee shop” risponde il Genio.  
  
“Astutamente notato” replica Leonard “ma serviamo solo caffè filtrato, ogni tazza preparata su ordinazione.” Accenna con la mano verso il _grande e scritto distintamente_ menu appeso al muro dietro il bancone e inizia la solita tiritera “Come puoi vedere, abbiamo trenta tipi di caffè in tre diverse torrefazioni: leggera, media e intensa. Sono tutti disponibili ristretti o lunghi, neri o con una scelta di prodotti caseari e latti vegetali e dolcificanti naturali o artificiali.”  
  
Einstein guarda stupidamente il menu e Leonard rivolge alla cliente successiva uno sguardo di scuse prima di chiederle “Cosa posso iniziare a prepararti?”  
  
“Hey, non ho ancora ordinato” abbaia Sua Altezza, lanciando un occhiataccia a Leonard.  
  
 _Scommetto che il tuo pene ha le dimensioni di una Tic-Tac e dura più o meno lo stesso tempo.  
  
_ “Ci vogliono alcuni minuti perchè una tazza sia pronta, quindi posso prepararne diverse contemporaneamente.” Colui Che Deve Essere Ubbidito non sembra felice, quini Leonard aggiunge “A meno che tu non abbia deciso.”  
  
“Va bene” Sbuffa finalmente il Ragazzo Twitter. Leonard prende due ordini prima che il Signor Osservatore si lamenti “C'è scritto 'caffelatte*' proprio lì” e indica il menu.  
  
Leonard si concentra sul frastuono del macina-caffè per un momento prima di pressare il caffè macinato in un filtro conico e iniziare a versarci sopra dell'acqua calda. “Quella è la Mocha Tesora. È una delle nostre miscele più intense con richiami distintivi di cioccolato ed è solitamente servita con una spolverata di cacao.” Tiene gli occhi sul filtro, mescolando la polvere di caffè ed attendendo la prossima brillante richiesta di Sherlock.  
  
Non deve aspettare molto.  
  
“Posso avere della panna montata?”  
  
 _Era ovvio, cazzo.  
  
_ Leonard termina di mescolare lo zucchero in una tazza prima di passarla a una cliente abituale che normalmente gli lascia un dollaro di mancia, ma che questa volta gli fa scivolare in mano una banconota da cinque e rivolge un'occhiata tagliente allo Stephen Hawking che sta tamburellando con le dita sul bancone. Leonard la ringrazia prima di rivolgere una veloce occhiata all'attuale tormento della sua esistenza.  
  
“No.”  
  
Guarda la fila di clienti che si snoda fuori dalla porta, anche se è quasi mezzogiorno, e chiama “Ether lungo, con soia, doppio Splenda**!” Il cliente prende il proprio caffè con un “buona fortuna” sussurrato e Leonard guarda Veruca Salt che sembra sul punto di iniziare un capriccio. “Abbiamo solo panna liquida, intera, magra e scremata. Ora, posso servirti qualcosa?”  
  
“E chiami questo un coffee shop” sbotta James Beard. Leonard volta lentamente la testa per guardare alle proprie spalle i tre scaffali carichi di centinaia di libbre di chicchi di caffè scrupolosamente selezionati, appena tostati e miscelati su misura.  
  
Altrettanto lentamente, si rigira e alza le sopracciglia, infondendo nel proprio sguardo quanta più condiscendenza può (e gli è stato detto che è davvero parecchia).  
  
Apparentemente ha successo perchè il Ragazzo Baffuto avvampa “Vi _distruggerò_ su Yelp.” sibila il Ragazzo Col Berretto prima di uscire infuriato. O almeno cercare. La sua uscita è ostacolata dall'enorme folla di avventori, tutti apparentemente molto divertiti del suo imbarazzo.  
  
Leonard ride semplicemente sotto i baffi e prende l'ordine di un altro cliente.  
  
 _Questo giorno sembra già molto meglio.  
  
_ \---  
  
Il resto del lunedì vola via nella solita sequenza senza fine di prendere ordini, rispondere alle domande dei neofiti ed assicurarsi che i residenti, i lavoratori e i turisti di China Basin ed i pendolari dalla vicina stazione di CalTrain siano sufficientemente caffeinati.  
  
Non è certamente il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma ci lavora da quando questa filiale ha aperto quattro anni fa e ci sono cose che gli mancheranno quando inizierà la scuola di medicina in autunno. Quando lui e sua madre si trasferirono a San Francisco 5 anni fa, questa parte della città era ancora considerata in qualche modo abbozzata. Lo stadio da baseball aveva solo qualche anno e i Giants erano ancora a qualche stagione dal vincere le Series e fare il tutto esaurito ad ogni partita. Ovunque guardasse, qualcosa era in costruzione: condomini, edifici di uffici, trasporti pubblici. Era un quartiere sul punto di trasformarsi e trova ancora sorprendenti tutti i cambiamenti di cui è stato testimone in pochi anni.  
  
Quando la facoltà di medicina della UCSF ha aperto il campus dall'altra parte della strada, la mamma ha preso l'abitudine di prendere uno degli shuttle dell'università dal proprio laboratorio al Dipartimento di Virologia al San Francisco General per incontrarlo a pranzo ogni mercoledì. Durante la stagione, quando i Giants giocano in casa, camminano fino all'AT&T Park e guardano un paio di inning dalla zona gratuita sulla destra oppure passeggiano semplicemente lungo McCovey Cove e si godono la vista dei canoisti e dei barcaioli che trascorrono il tempo ascoltando la partita dalle loro radio waterproof e sperando di aggiudicarsi un homerun “acquatico”.  
  
Prende un appunto mentale di verificare con lei se sono ancora d'accordo per questa settimana visto che ultimamente è stata più impegnata del solito. I Cubs sono in città e, mentre lui è un figlio di un figlio del Sud, la mamma è una orgogliosa ragazza di Skokie che parla ancora con uno spiccato accento di Chicago nonostante quasi 30 anni vissuti ad Atlanta. Papà non è mai stato molto interessato agli sport professionisti a parte il golf, così è stata la mamma ad insegnare al giovane Leo l'importanza di un buon bunt, le malignità del battitore designato e di non dimenticare mai che “esiste sempre il prossimo anno”. Conoscenza vitale per ogni fan dei Cubbies.  
  
Gli mancheranno i loro pranzi del mercoledì quando inizierà l'università, ma è troppo eccitato di aver finalmente fatto un passo in avanti con la propria carriera dopo diversi anni di stagnazione per preoccuparsene troppo. Non può più aspettare di seguire finalmente i passi dei propri genitori.  
  
La sua mente continua a vagare mentre prende ordini, macina chicchi, versa acqua, fa gli occasionali infusi di the, schiarisce con il latte, addolcisce e serve. Il traffico declina e scorre: bevande calde per la folla della tarda mattinata, fredde dopo pranzo, mentre le persone entrano alla ricerca di qualcosa che li traghetti per il resto della giornata lavorativa e li aiuti a rinfrescarsi durante il pomeriggio sorprendentemente caldo. Come di consueto per la City, la temperatura cala e la nebbia inizia ad alzarsi mentre la sera si avvicina. La folla è aumentata mentre i fan nero-arancio – ed alcuni in blu Cabs – entrano per prendere qualcosa che li aiuti a tenersi al caldo prima di dirigersi verso lo stadio per un altra partita serale al limitare della baia di San Francisco.  
  
Leonard ha due ordini in preparazione quando nota un uomo all'inizio della fila: scarpe di tela, jeans skinny, t-shirt bianca sotto una camicia di flanella a scacchi sotto una felpa con cappuccio, enormi cuffie su un cappellino dei Cubs (che probabilmente indossa perchè è ironico), tiene il capo piegato sull'iPhone.  
  
 _Gli angeli e i ministri della grazia mi liberino dagli hipster.  
  
_ “Posso servire il prossimo” Guarda direttamente il Ragazzo Con La Felpa, che è ancora concentrato sul proprio telefono, i pollici che si muovo a un km al minuto. “Signore?” L'uomo ancora non risponde e alla fine la donna anziana dietro Steve Jobs gli dà un colpetto gentile sulla spalla. La testa gli scatta verso l'alto e guarda la donna indicargli il bancone, annuisce e le fa dei cenni prima di sollevare il telefono e apparentemente mostrarle qualcosa.  
  
 _Probabilmente sta postando su Instagram una fotografia della cena presa al furgoncino di cibo vegano biologico crudista.  
  
_ Dopo alcuni ulteriori gesti tra lui e la donna, il Ragazzo Mimo finalmente si avvicina al bancone e Leonard resta incantato dalla vista degli occhi probabilmente più belli che abbia mai visto contornati dagli occhiali probabilmente più brutti che abbia mai visto.  
  
“Cosa posso prepararti?” Occhi Blu gli rivolge un gran bel sorriso e appoggia le braccia sul bancone alto. Tra gli occhi e il sorriso, Leonard sta trovando difficile mantenere il suo solito livello di fastidio, quindi si concentra sulle cuffie ancora saldamente attaccate alla testa di Jay-Z.  
  
 _Non mi stupisce che si facciano i soldi con l'audiologia.  
  
_ Invece di rispondere, il Ragazzo Con Apparecchio Acustico mostra il proprio telefono a Leonard che lo ignora.  
  
 _Davvero non me ne frega un cazzo del tuo status, ragazzo.  
  
_ “Cosa vorresti bere?” Il ragazzo ha la temerarietà di alzare gli occhi al cielo e di avvicinargli il telefono, dando una piccola scossa per enfasi.  
  
Leonard sta per iniziare a discutere quando intravede il testo all'inizio dello schermo.  
  
 **SORDO  
  
** Chiude gli occhi e desidera che la terra si spalanchi e lo inghiotta completamente.  
  
 _Solo la persona peggiore di SEMPRE._  
  
Mima con le labbra un “Scusa” e il ragazzo alza le spalle con un gran sorriso.  
  
Leonard prende il telefono e inizia a leggere.  
  
 **SORDO  
Ciao, sono Jim.  
Non sono mai stato qui prima. Cosa mi consigli?  
Per favore, digita la tua risposta.  
Mi scuso in anticipo per il disturbo.  
  
**Dev'essere quello che il ragazzo, Jim, stava digitando mentre aspettava in fila e il pensiero fa sentire Leonard ancora peggio. È impressionato dall'appropriato uso delle lettere maiuscole e della punteggiatura, dal momento che gli sembra di essere l'unico a cui importino ancora queste cose. Rivolge a Jim un cenno di assenso e inizia a digitare.  
  
 **Ciao, solo Leonard. Scusa se sono stato scortese.  
Ti piace la tostatura intensa, media o leggera?  
Dolce, fruttato, alle noci, al cioccolato?  
Ristretto o lungo? Latte? Zucchero?  
È ok se servo altre persone mentre decidi?  
  
**Mentre Jim legge, Leonard termina due ordini, alzando lo sguardo quando Jim gli fa cenno di “andare avanti” e si sposta di lato così che i clienti possano ritirare le proprie bevande e Leonard possa iniziare a preparare altre tre tazze tenendo un filtro libero per l'ordine di Jim.  
  
Jim riappoggia il telefono sul bancone e appena Leonard ha i tre filtri in preparazione lo prende per leggere la risposta di Jim.  
  
 **Non ti preoccupare. Succede sempre.  
Iniziamo con una via di mezzo. Tostatura media, per favore. Lungo.  
Chi non ama il cioccolato?  
Sono un po' goloso. Latte intero, doppio zucchero.  
Lascio tutto nelle tue mani esperte. :D  
Scusa ancora se sono un fastidio.  
  
**Questa volta è Leonard a respingere le scuse. prende un misurino di Philtered Soul e lo mette nel macina caffè, pressa la polvere nel filtro e vi versa sopra dell'acqua calda mentre Jim osserva, intrecciando le dita e appoggiandovi sopra il mento.  
  
Avendo del tempo mentre il caffè sgocciola, guarda Jim, gli indica le cuffie e inclina la testa. Jim mima con le labbra un “Scusa”, le toglie e se le mette attorno al collo mentre Leonard scuote la testa con sguardo dispiaciuto. Indica ancora le cuffie, scrollando le spalle e Jim annuisce comprendendo. Inizia a digitare ancora mentre Leonard consegna due tazze e inizia a preparare un nuovo ordine prima di prendere il telefono di Jim per leggere la sua risposta.  
  
 **Meccanismo di difesa.  
Senza cuffie, le persone presumono che io possa sentire visto che è normale.  
Con le cuffie, le persone presumono che io non possa.  
Vengo urtato molto meno ma guardato male parecchio di più.  
È un compromesso. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯  
  
** Leonard è colpito dall'ingenuità di Jim, ma il modo in cui Jim usa la parola “normale” lo mette a disagio per qualche motivo. In fila resta solo un paio di persone; fuori dalla vetrina le folle si stanno affrettando verso lo stadio per il primo lancio. Termina di preparare il caffè di Jim, mettendoglielo sul bancone e mettendogli accanto lo zucchero e il latte così che gli sia più semplice correggerlo da solo invece di fare avanti e indietro per chiedere a Leonard di fare delle aggiunte, come farebbe di solito.  
Jim sorride e solleva la tazza in un breve brindisi prima di bere un sorso. Annuisce soddisfatto e solleva il pollice della mano libera. Leonard gli indica il telefono e Jim annuisce mettendo il coperchio alla tazza mente Leonard digita.  
  
 **Questo è Philtered Soul, latte, dolcezza media, qualora volessi ordinarlo ancora.  
E non dire a nessuno che l'ho detto, ma...  
FORZA CUBS! :D  
  
**Esita per un momento prima di aggiungere un altra riga.  
  
 **Non sono sicuro se direi che “udire” è “normale”, bensì “comune”.  
  
** Restituendo il telefono a Jim prima di avere la possibilità di cancellare quell'ultima riga, inizia a pulire il filtro usato e i fondi, gettandoli nel cestino dei rifiuti compostabili, osservando Jim con l'angolo dell'occhio. Vede le spalle di Jim tremare brevemente per una risata silenziosa prima che Jim lo guardi nuovamente, l'espressione pensierosa.  
  
“Grazie, Leonard” mima con le labbra. Ci vuole un momento a Leonard per capire cosa stia cercando di dire finchè realizza che Jim sta pronunciando il suo nome lee-oh-nard. Leonard sente il proprio viso arrossire e annuisce semplicemente mentre si sposta verso la cassa. Normalmente non fa cassa per i clienti, ma Janice è sul retro e Christine e Geoff possono farsi carico delle poche persone rimaste in fila.  
  
Jim gli consegna una banconota da cinque e rifiuta quando Leonard cerca di dargli il suo dollaro di resto, mima con le labbra “Grazie” e solleva la tazza in saluto, rivolgendo a Leonard un altro grande sorriso prima di uscire dal negozio.  
  
Leonard torna alla propria postazione e vede Geoff, Christine e Janice con un gran sorriso. Si guarda la maglietta. “Cosa c'è? Mi sono versato addosso qualcosa?”  
  
“È stato molto gentile da parte tua, Leonard.” Non crede di aver mai visto Christine con un sorriso così ampio.  
  
“Hey, era nuovo. Sai che c'è sempre una curva di apprendimento.” Tutti e tre continuano a sorridere e si sente arrossire di nuovo.  
  
“E poi è sordo.” Inizia a pulire il bancone, ignorando gli sguardi che gli stanno lanciando i suoi colleghi. “Sono un brontolone, non uno stronzo.”  
  
\---  
  
Più tardi quella sera, lui e la mamma si aggiornano sulla giornata mentre cenano in sala da pranzo davanti alla TV. Quando i Cubs riescono a resistere e a vincere 3-2, Leonard sorride e pensa a Jim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note del traduttore:  
> * Lo scambio tra Leonard e il nostro poco simpatico hipster si gioca tutto sul termine “mocha” che in inglese sta a indicare sia il caffè latte con cacao che la qualità di caffè arabica.  
> ** Splenda è una marca di dolcificante artificiale abbastanza diffuso nei paesi anglosassoni.


	2. Giorno Due: martedì

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366/chapters/2110974) by [Taverl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taverl/pseuds/Taverl).

_Un altro giorno, un altro centinaio di libbre di caffè._

Leonard riempie i contenitori con i chicchi di caffè mentre gli altri ripuliscono e prendono fiato prima dell'assalto pre-partita. Ha cercato per tutto il giorno di non pensare a Jim, e per la maggior parte del tempo ci è anche riuscito. Ma con l'avanzare della sera, si ritrova a scandagliare la fila di clienti sperando di vedere un berretto blu familiare.

Si sta avvicinando l'orario della partita quando Leonard nota Jim, che lascia passare avanti un paio di persone mentre aspetta Leonard. Quando arriva al bancone, Leonard scribacchia velocemente su un taccuino che ha tenuto a portata di mano.

Così. Giusto in caso.

**Così è più veloce per me rispetto a messaggiare. Spero tu riesca a leggere.  
** **Cosa prendi ~~oggi~~ stasera?**  
 **Lavoro su qualche altro ordine mentre decidi.**

Fa scivolare il taccuino verso Jim, sentendolo scoppiare quietamente a ridere. Non è proprio una risatina o un grugnito e Leonard non pensa di aver mai sentito nulla di simile prima, ma gli piace.

Jim si sposta di lato, prende con sé taccuino e penna, mentre Leonard prende altre due ordinazioni prima di riprendere il taccuino che Jim ha appoggiato sul bancone. La scrittura di Jim è in lettere maiuscole perfettamente spaziate.

**La tua grafia è pessima.  
** **Studente di medicina, giusto?**  
 **Inizio a lavora presto domani, quindi stasera decaffeinato.**  
 **Tostatura intensa, crema, media dolcezza, per favore.**

Dopo aver letto la prima riga, Leonard si acciglia e Jim emette un altra di quelle piccole risate. Leonard non può evitare di sorridere. Legge il resto del messaggio scritto impeccabilmente da Jim e scrive una breve risposta così da poter iniziare.

**Inizio alla facoltà di medicina della UCSF in autunno.  
** **Ingegneria o architettura?**  
 **Swiss Water Peru in arrivo.**

Fa una breve pausa prima di aggiungere:

**Perchè i Cubs?**

Mentre finisce alcuni altri ordini e inizia a preparare quello di Jim, Jim finisce di scrivere e si appoggia al bancone per guardare Leonard lavorare.

Quando ha un momento, Leonard prende il taccuino.

**Ingegneria aerospaziale.  
** **Studente del primo anno alla UC Davis*, ma vivo a San Francisco.**  
 **Perchè non i Cubs?**

E dopo ha disegnato una faccina sorridente.

**Vengo dall'Iowa e tra i Cards, i Brewers e i Cubs la scelta era ovvia.  
E non vale nemmeno la pena di considerare le squadre di American League. Non farmi nemmeno iniziare a parlare del battitore designato**...**

Leonard ridacchia e appoggia il taccuino, consegnando a due clienti il proprio caffè prima di dare a Jim la sua tazza. Jim sorride e alza ancora la tazza in un brindisi prima di bere un sorso. Leonard sta iniziando a preparare un altro ordine quanto alza lo sguardo, Jim gli fa un cenno d'assenso e alza il pollice. Leonard fa una pausa per prendere il taccuino e la penna, cercando di scrivere il più velocemente e chiaramente possibile prima di porgerli a Jim.

**Sono contento ti sia piaciuto.  
** **Concordo completamente sul battitore designato.**  
 **Resta al caldo e FORZA CUBS!**

Ci sono abbastanza persone in fila da non dare il tempo a Leonard di scrivere di più, così porge il taccuino a Jim da leggere, facendogli un sorriso ed un saluto prima di rivolgere l'attenzione al prossimo cliente.

\---

Quando finalmente chiudono un'ora dopo, Janice si dirige verso di lui, un foglio di carta piegato stretto tra l'indice e il medio e un ghigno compiaciuto sul viso. Tra il tipo di carta e l'espressione del volto di Janice, può indovinare che è da parte di Jim. Cerca di prenderlo ma lei toglie velocemente la mano, nascondendo il foglio dietro la schiena.

“Posso solo dire che voi due siete adorabili?” Lui fa per parlare ma lei va semplicemente avanti imperterrita. “Onestamente. Siete così dolci che sono preoccupata per le carie.”

“Janice, lascia che ti dica che solo perchè sono del Sud non significa che io sia un gentiluomo del Sud.” Allunga la mano e lei risponde con un broncio esagerato. Ma soprattutto, gli dà anche il foglio.

Aprendolo, vede che è lo stesso che hanno usato prima e in basso Jim ha aggiunto:

**Giorno di partita domani.  
Ci vediamo?**

E sotto ha disegnato una “C” logo dei Cubs stilizzata particolarmente accurata.

Leonard sorride e Janice gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. “Potresti fare a tutti noi un favore?” Lui la guarda e alza un sopracciglio. “Potresti almeno dirci il suo nome? Continuiamo a chiamarlo 'il ragazzo sordo', ed è sgarbato, oppure ' il ragazzo che continua a flirtare con Leonard', che è dannatamente troppo lungo da dire.” Janice guarda alle sue spalle e vede Christine e Geoff osservare il loro scambio.

Leonard scuote la testa ridendo. Potranno anche buttarsi addosso a vicenda tonnellate di stronzate, ma questi sono alcuni degli amici più stretti che abbia al mondo e il modo in cui sono così visibilmente contenti per lui gli gonfia il cuore. Riguarda il foglio, vedendo l'annotazione della loro conversazione nei suoi scarabocchi disordinati e nella precisa calligrafia di Jim, e sorride.

“Jim. Il suo nome è Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * UC Davis è un'università pubblica situata a Davis, in California, circa 25km a ovest di Sacramento ([Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universit%C3%A0_della_California,_Davis)).
> 
> ** Per i profani del baseball, lo scambio tra Leonard e Jim fa riferimento alla regola del battitore designato ([Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battitore_designato)), non apprezzata dai puristi del gioco perchè ritengono tolga uno degli elementi essenziali del gioco stesso, cioè il fatto che ogni giocatore deve battere e giocare in difesa, in quanto con il battitore designato, lo stesso non gioca mai in difesa, mentre il lanciatore non ha mai obblighi in battuta.


	3. Giorno Tre: mercoledì

Leonard è di buon umore, non vedendo l'ora del pranzo del venerdì con la mamma e, soprattutto, della possibilità di rivedere Jim. Tra i lavoratori del posto e le persone che vanno alla partita, il locale è più affollato del solito e si sta già dispiacendo del fatto che non avrà molto tempo per parlare con Jim.  
  
Circa mezz'ora prima dell'inizio della partita, Geoff gli si avvicina e sussurra “È qui”. Leonard alza la testa di scatto e scruta la fila che si allunga fino alla porta, cercando il cappellino blu Cubs e le cuffie di Jim. Non vede altro che l'arancione e il nero dei Giants prima di notare un uomo biondo che lo saluta. Apparentemente, in ossequio del clima caldo, Jim ha deciso di rinunciare al suo solito copricapo.  
  
_Capelli biondi, occhi blu e un nome che inizia per J. Sono completamente fottuto._  
  
Mentre Leonard saluta di rimando, vede Jim voltarsi verso una bellissima donna nera in piedi accanto a lui che guarda Leonard prima di tornare a guardare Jim e fargli dei gesti, le mani veloci e fluide. Jim annuisce e le sue mani iniziano a sparare a raffica una serie di movimenti prima che finalmente venga in mente a Leonard che stanno parlando nel linguaggio dei segni. Gli viene in mente anche che probabilmente è il mezzo di comunicazione primario di Jim.  
  
_Sono la persona più stupida che sia mai esistita._  
  
Si riconcentra sul lavoro, ma tiene un occhio su Jim e la sua amica ogni volta che riesce. Mentre avanzano nella fila, realizza che un altro uomo è con loro, che prevalentemente osserva solo la conversazione seppur aggiungendo occasionalmente un commento. È affascinato da come Jim e la donna parlano non solo con le mani, ma con tutto il corpo – specialmente il volto – per comunicare il proprio messaggio. Di contro, l'altro uomo è quasi innaturalmente immobile, persino quando parla la lingua dei segni. Le sue mani si muovono velocemente e fluidamente come quelle degli altri, ma il resto del suo corpo appare immobile, il viso inespressivo. Leonard lo trova un po' sconcertante.  
  
Dopo aver consegnato a un paio di clienti i loro caffè, saluta nuovamente Jim e la sua amica. Jim sta ancora parlando con la donna mentre i tre si avvicinano al bancone, e non sembra felice di quello che lei gli sta dicendo. Lei solleva le mani verso Jim in un gesto riappacificante; sembra funzionare perchè Jim si calma e si volta verso Leonard con un sorriso timido.  
  
“Devi essere Leonard.” Lei sta anche gesticolando mentre parla e Leonard può vedere gli occhi di Jim guizzare dal suo volto alle mani di lei. Il sorriso della donna è adorabile, ma anni di frequentazioni in società e feste della chiesa gli hanno insegnato quale sguardo ha una donna mentre giudica qualcuno. Sa di essere sotto esame. “Jim parla spesso di te.”  
  
“Davvero?” Leonard guarda Jim e alza un sopracciglio. Jim sorride solo, scuote le spalle e inizia a gesticolare verso la donna che annuisce d'accordo. Leonard si prende il tempo di consegnare ad altri due clienti i loro ordini e riporta l'attenzione al trio davanti a lui.  
  
“Jim ci ha appena ricordato che hai del lavoro da fare. Scusa.” Gli rivolge un sorriso genuino e Leonard decide che l'amica di Jim gli piace. “Jim sta andando alla partita e dice che gli piacerebbe che gli preparassi qualcosa di ben ghiacciato, con latte e molto dolce.” Code 33, Leonard decide, mentre lei continua “Io vorrei un Wonderbar ristretto, caldo, leggermente dolce con latte di mandorla. Spock?”  
  
Leonard sta per chiederle cosa sia uno Spock quando lei si volta verso l'altro uomo che sta aleggiando su di lei come se fosse di guardia. “Uno Yerba Mate lungo, con un po' di miele, per favore.” La voce dell'uomo è piacevolmente baritonale, ma praticamente senza inflessione.  
  
“Inizio a prepararveli” Leonard inizia a preparare il the ed i caffè e prende un altro ordine dall'uomo all'inizio della fila. La donna e Spock indossano entrambi un badge con un familiare logo blu chiaro. Dal momento che lei e Jim stanno ancora parlando, si rivolge a Spock “Quindi lavorate alla UCSF?”  
  
“Nyota ed io lavoriamo nella ricerca audiologica e stiamo attualmente lavorando ad un progetto per sviluppare un alternativa all'impianto cocleare.” Guarda Jim e la donna, Nyota apparentemente, continuare a parlare.  
  
Mentre aggiunge l'acqua e mescola la polvere, si chiede di cosa Jim e i suoi amici stiano parlando e non può evitare di essere curioso se sia lui stesso l'argomento di conversazione.  
  
_Questo dev'essere un po' come non essere in grado di sentire quello che le persone dicono, immagino._  
  
Si allontana per prendere una tazza di ghiaccio e nota come gli occhi di Jim lo seguono mentre torna alla propria postazione. Sorride e Leonard gli sorride di rimando prima di riportare l'attenzione agli ordini davanti a lui.  
  
Mentre consegna loro le tazze, Nyota dice “Mi dispiace di non aver più tempo per chiacchierare, ma sono sicura che ci vedremo ancora.” La sua espressione è aperta e cordiale, senza alcun segno che lei stia cercando di metterlo in guardia o qualcosa di simile. Si rilassa e sente di aver passato una sorta di test.  
  
“Mi dispiace, signorina Nyota, ma potrebbe fare una domanda a Jim da parte mia?” Lancia un'occhiata a Jim che solleva la tazza nel suo ormai solito brindisi prima di bere un sorso e di rivolgere a Leonard un pollice alzato. Leonard sorride.  
  
“Solo Nyota, per favore.” Lei appoggia la tazzata e richiama l'attenzione di Jim. “Cosa vorresti chiedergli?” Tutti e tre guardano Leonard.  
  
_Niente stress, Leo._  
  
“Sono solo curioso se farà un salto qui domani. Visto che quella di oggi è l'ultima partita di serie per i Cubs.” Alza lo sguardo e vede che c'è una buona dozzina di persone in fila. “Scusate, ma dovrei servire queste persone.”  
  
“Oh, certo!” Mentre loro si spostano di lato e riprendono la conversazione, Leonard prende alcuni ordini, guardandoli appena ha un momento. Jim gli sta sorridendo e Nyota sembra compiaciuta.  
  
“Jim dice che è dispiaciuto, ma domani deve andare da Davis. Sarà qui venerdì, però.” Jim deve notare l'espressione sul viso di Leonard perchè il suo sorriso scompare mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
“In realtà lavoro dieci ore al giorno per quattro giorni a settimana, quindi giovedì è il mio ultimo giorno per questa settimana. Ci sarò nuovamente lunedì, se...” Jim si volta verso Nyota che gli spiega la situazione e Jim annuisce voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui.  
  
“Vi vedrete lunedì alla 'solita ora'. Qualunque essa sia.” Leonard sorride e annuisce a Jim, che sta rivolgendo un ampio sorriso a Nyota. Nyota sogghigna. “È stato un piacere conoscerti, Leonard.”  
  
“Anche per me, Nyota, Spock.” Spock gli rivolge un cenno del capo e Nyota tocca un braccio di Jim per richiamare la sua attenzione. I tre si spostano verso il registratore di cassa mentre un pensiero colpisce Leonard che si avvicina al bancone accanto a dove stanno attendendo di pagare. “Scusa, solo una cosa ancora.”  
  
Nyota interrompe la sua conversazione con Jim e Spock e i tre quardano Leonard che si accerta di avere la piena attenzione di Jim prima di mimare silenziosamente con la bocca “Forza Cubs!”  
  
Jim scoppia a ridere mentre il suo sorriso si allarga e Nyota ridacchia. Indirizza a Jim un cenno di saluto, prima di tornare rapidamente alla propria postazione ignorando di proposito gli sguardi dei colleghi.  
  
\---  
  
Il pranzo con la mamma è informale come al solito. Ha già pronti due thè freddi appena infusi quando lei arriva con un enorme burrito di carne da La Palma. Trascorrono venti minuti a lavorare insieme per demolire il burrito chiacchierando di tutto e niente. Dopo prendono i the e percorrono i due isolati fino al campo da baseball.  
  
La folla nella platea è sparsa e non passa molto prima che alcune persone se ne vadano e Leonard e sua madre possano avvicinarsi al campo. Restano per quasi due inning interi guardando Lincecum* farsi da parte due volte e i Giants segnare un home run. La mamma si lamenta del grosso contratto di Rizzo e di come “non valga la polvere con cui farlo saltare in aria” mentre Leonard concorda distrattamente, lo sguardo fisso sulle gradinate alla vana ricerca di una familiare testa bionda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lincecum è un giocatore di baseball che ha militato diversi anni nei Giants.


End file.
